It All Changes
by KellyChristene
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are two different people that come together in the worst place "High School". He's a little different than most normal guys. He's kind, loving and sweet all rolled into a hot body ;). Rose is everything a guy wants but no one wants to go near her for of what she could do. Can they both find love or be worst enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**_Rose and Dimitri are two different people that come together in the worst place "High School". He's a little different than most normal guys. He's kind, loving and sweet all rolled into a hot body ;). Rose is everything a guy wants but no one wants to go near her for of what she could do. Can they both find love or be worst enemies?_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey Rose!" My best friend Lisa yells from across the court yard, I smile, wave and look down at the pages and pages of homework on my table. Lisa and me have been friends since kindergarten when two of the meanest boys pushed her in the play ground and well I beat them up, that was the first time I got in trouble and trust me not my last.

"What you up to?" She asks handing me an apple from her lunch, I smile and take it.

"Just this paper that's due in 5th period" All she does is laugh and shake her head mumbling under her breath about me always handing things in late. I just shrug and keep working, well until our table gets bumped by Adrian and our water spilled all over my papers and all the prick does is laugh and walk off. I growl under my breath and go to get up to beat the living crap out of the idiot when Lisa grabs at me and pushes me back down.

"Drop it" She whispers as I look at the idiot and the very hot guy best him and all I can think is.

"Great another person to making high school a living hell, I look back at Lisa as she stares at the hot new guy with confusion and shock I sit back down.

"What?" I ask looking across to the table the new guy sat at, he looks at us and then away at Ian.

"That's the new hot Russian guy from my 2nd period history class, his name is Dimitri and he moved here about a week ago from Bia, Russia with his mom, grandma and his 3 sister and nephew" she say I look at her and sigh shaking my head.

"Let's go we might be late for gym and I don't want to stay here anymore" she nods and we make our way to the door but just as we leave Tasha Ozera knocks into me and slips red drink all over me I scream because it was freezing and glare at her she smirks and walks off and Lisa holds me back whispering.

"Be nice" all I do is nod and look down at my new outfit ruined. You see I wish I could beat her but since her brother is dating my best friend I can't touch her which pisses me off. I growl again and walk out to go to the gym.

**_*I hope you guys like it, please R&R I will try and write as much as i could but with school and everything idk when I can but i will try. Thanks again :)_**

**_oh p.s I don't write much well somtimes i do then sometimes i don't*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's POV (YAY!)**

**Well this is the Chapter 2 hope you guys like it **** please R&R**

"I know you don't want to be here but you need school to get a better life then what we are given" My mama (Olena Belikov) says from the driver seat. I give a little sigh and look at her saying

"all I'm saying is why even bother, we are most likely going to move in a month and I'm wasting good money by going here" I point out the window at the building that will trap me and not allow me to help my family. She sighs and looks out the windshield with this look of dread on her face

"At least just try please? You might just make some friends" she begs and I sigh again nodding as I climb out the car and make my way to the front doors.

My family and I just moved here from Russia and, it's alright I guess just that I miss my old school and my old friends. But this is good for our family, I hope.

**~IAC~**

Well after getting my schedule and a tour of the school along with a map, I made my way to my third period class. History the one class I dread but in my old school I had this really awesome teacher that made it fun and well I don't know what to expect here. I walk in handing Mr. Alto my slip as he reads from it he asks me to tell a little bit about me for the class and me so wanted to growl but I put on a face and smiled.

"Well my family and I just moved here from Russia, Baia. I live with my three sister, mother, grandmother and my niece and nephew" I say looking at the room as all the girls look at me dreamily and the jealous boyfriends look at me like they're ready to jump up and beat me. I look towards MR. Alto and he points me to a seat next to a guy named Adrian Ivashkov (**yay for the Ivashkov fans) **

He looks at me offering his hand I take it and shake it

"Hey names Adrian, nice to meet you" he smiles and I look after smiling back. After that most boring class in the world I start making my way to the lunch room when I hear my name being called, I look around and see that Adrian guy walking towards me.

"hey your new so I'm going to have you sit with us, you seem like a good guy to chill it" I nod and he leads me the rest of the way, after getting our lunch we make out way to this table but just as we our passing, we pass these girls that has all these papers on their lunch table and Adrian "accidently" bumped the table and all the water spills and I heard a growl come from the dark haired girl's lips as she goes to get up and the blonde one stops her whispering something about "drop it". I take a seat and when I look at the table again and they are both looking right at me but I'm looking at the dark haired girl. The blonde one says something and they get ready to leave when a girl from my table gets up and bumps into her slipping water all over her outfit and the lunch room laughs and she growls again before leaving.

"I hope I get to see her again soon" I think to myself

**Hope you guys liked it I'll try to write more for chapter three **


	3. Chapter 3

**RoseProv**

"I just want to...ugh!" I growl as I enter the gym change rooms

"Why can't you see she purposely tripped just to spill that drink on me?" I say looking at Lisa as she starts to get changed

"I know she did but what can I do, I promised Christian I'd be nice and keep you at bay, specially after what happened last time." I smile thinking of that beautiful moment

~Flashback~

**"What? Your dating that bitch's brother!?" I practically screaming at my best friend as she sits on my bed looking at me**

**"and if you expect me to be nice to that bitch you so wrong valissa" I said before sitting down on my bed beside her**

**"I know you won't be nice but please just try I really like him" she begs looking at me with those eyes I roll mine and get up**

**"No promises" I say before going downstaires to have something to eat thinking**

**"Why him? Why him?" and all I can come up was blank**

**"let's go to the movies" she says coming down from my room, I sigh and give a quick nod following her out. We talk a little as we make out way to the mill. As we walked into the theater I seen a familiar figure sitting next to the one person I hate sucking face. Jesse Zelkov (think that's how you spell it) with none other then Tasha fucking Ozera and I lost it, then well let's just say Tasha got a pretty good black eye and some broken nails, she sure whinnied about it a lot and for Jesse well he had to deal with my two best guy friend Mason Ashford (I just couldn't kill him off) and Eddie Castile.**

**He also showed up with a few black and blue parts**

**~End Of Flashback~**

I couldn't stop smiling after that but it did get Sparky on my tail and we have been fighting and teasing each other every since, kinda like sibling really I just smile at Lisa and shrug as I finish getting ready and walk out of the change rooms just as the bell goes.

"Look I know you don't like her" Lisa begins but I interrupt

"don't like her? No I hate her Lisa there's a big difference" she just laughs softly and continues

"Like I was saying I know you hate her, but at least try and be nice ok?" I sigh and nod sitting down at the bleachers waiting for the rest of the class.

***Well I hope you guys like it :)**

**Please R&R***


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimitri's POV**

***Well sorry for not telling you guys in the beginning but my story's are going to be short sorry.***

**Chapter 4**

"What class you have after this?" Adrian asks me as we make our way out of the lunch room. I pulled out my schedule and took a look

"Uh gym" I say just as the dark haired girl comes up to us taking my arm

"Hi, I'm Tasha and who are you?" she asks looking at me like I'm a prize to win

"Umm Dimitri" I whisper getting really uncomfortable from the way she's looking at me

"Well Dimitri how about I walk you to your next class" she says trailing her fingers down my arm which made me shiver in disgust and from the look on her face she thought something else all I can really do is nod because I couldn't remember where the gym is

"Ok, what's your class?" she asks gripping a little tighter

"Gym" I say looking at Adrian for help but he was distracted by a girl

"That's awesome me too" she say dragging me along and in all honesty in scared for my life as we make our way to the gym. When we get there most of the class is already sitting in the bleachers and I see the one girl I wished to see again sitting by the blonde girl, red head boy and blonde head boy laughing and from the looks of it joking around, she didn't even look up to see who entered she was too busy talking to the red head boy. Tasha drags me over to the teacher and then waves sexually before disappearing into the girls change room I just shiver again in disgust shaking my head looking at Mrs. Alberta

"You must be Dimitri" she says with a hint of a smile I nod and say

"Yes ma'am I am" she nods and looks down at a list before calling a girl out by the name Rose, I look towards the bleachers and the dark haired girl comes down and I swear my heart sped up and my palms got sweaty

"Yeah?" she ask looking at me then back at the teacher

"I want you to be Dimitri's partner for the rest of the week just until he gets use to things around here and all I can think is

"If she's helping me then I won't ever get use to this place"

She sighs and simply nods before walking towards the bleachers she looks back at me

"You coming?" she asks staring at me and all I could do was nod and followed her.

"Hey where you going?" Adrian asks stopping me

"Mrs. Alberta set me with Rose for a week" I say as I watch her sit back down with her friends she says something to them and they all look at me then back at her

"Be care of her man, she's not safe" he says before letting me go I make my way to where Rose is sitting and I think

"What does Adrian Mean?"

"No you have to come" the blonde girl says as I take a seat in front of them

"I can't ok? I have PFA this weekend" Rose says looking at me as she speaks

"Well guys this is Dimitri, Dimitri meet Lisa" she points to the blonde girl "Mason" she points to the red head "and Eddie" points to the blonde one they all say hey, I wave and just as I'm about to say something Tasha comes out

"Dimitri!" she yells making everyone jump she marches up the bleachers

"What are you doing!?" she yells as the whole class watches us

"Uh sitting down?" I ask a hint of sarcasm in my voice, I heard Rose laugh quietly and Tasha glares over my head before she looks back at me

"Why?" she asks well more like a whine and just as I'm about the answer Alberta yells

"Tasha what are you hollering about!?" Tasha jumps lightly

"Nothing Mrs. Alberta" she shots a glare at Rose then stomps off to sit by Adrian.

**~IAC~**

Gym class was ok I guess a lot of running and it didn't help I didn't have any proper gym clothes today so it was a bust. But I had Rose with me all the way so it was fun but the only time I seen her laugh and smile was when she was near Mason, Eddie and Lisa. I wish I could be the one to make her smile.

"Hey Dimitri!" yells a very familiar voice behind me taking me out of my day dream of Rose, I turn around and there's the one person I was day dreaming about

"Yeah?" I ask

"What are you doing huh?" she asks looking at me like I don't belong by her

"What you mean?" I ask a little confused

"I mean that you where just hanging out with the 'popular' kids and now your with us? So again I ask what the hell do you think you're doing? Spying? Trying to find something to embarrassed us or something because I'll tell you this, it isn't going to work" she says and we didn't notice that she stepped closer looking right into my eyes and I swear I saw something in her eyes spark and she smelt funny, different

"Hey what's wrong with your eyes?" she asks and I quickly look away

"Nothing I'm sorry if I sent the wrong idea" I whisper before walking off trying to get out of the school before I end up hurting someone.

***Well I hope you guys like it, I'll try to update and I tried to make it as long as I could buy I most likely failed :( don't hate me pwease (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Please R&R **

**P.s I'll try to make it longer next time***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Hey guys sorry this took a while just been busy well I'm doing a little mix and I might add another person's POV in this idk yet***

**Rose POV **

"You're a worthless piece of shit Hathaway and you have no right to be here" Tasha Ozera growls at me as she and her friends corner me. Lisa was doing homework in the library so if I even think of hurting her she'd still hear about it but ugh I so badly want to punch her like the last time and maybe do a little more damage

"What you gonna do about huh?" I say taking a step forward glaring at them

"You know I could do, now I don't give a rats ass who my best friends boyfriend is but it just happened to be your brother and I like him but you I'd like to do more than just injury your already ugly ass face, but I guess I did you a favor seeing as I made it a little bit more" I stopped and thought of my insult "wait no it still made you look ugly" she just stands there glaring before she goes for me I duck and like comes out of my hands as she stops looking at me

"See you don't belong here, you're a freak of nature with all this, this" she points at my hands as I slowly try to calm myself

"no matter what you do you will never be normal just like the first day of school and you almost killed that kid, you're a freak and a loser" I flinch before growling softly taking a step towards her ready to do way worse than a few bruises

"Rose!" Christian yells from behind me I move to the side letting the magic stop flowing

"What are you doing?" he asks coming up looking at all Tasha's friends then me

"We were just in here doing homework Chris and she comes running in screaming and yelling threating to hurt us" she sobs going to Christian

"What?" he says looking at me I just sigh and shake my head

"Believe what you want I'm out of here" I growl shoving past them and exiting to run into none other than Dimitri Belikov

**DPov **

"How did you like gym?" Adrian asks as we make our way to the next class

"It was alright I guess" I say

Shrugging slightly as we keep walking

"Sorry you had to be stuck with the Hathaway kid" he apologize

"Why? What's wrong with her that makes everyone hate her?" I ask stopping not really caring if we were late or not

"Well in grade 7 we found out that she's a little freak" he says looking at my confused face "well we use to be all really good friends growing up but in the 7th grade came and things changed" he tells me the story on how Rose got angry and burned down the school play ground with her mind, she didn't know what was going on and the only people that stayed by her side as her 'power' grew were Lisa, Mason and Eddie even Lisa boyfriend Christian is afraid of her but not enough not to stand up for her

All I could do is stand there and stare at Adrian the bell went and he hurries to class as I try to find my own and just as I'm passing a door it swings out as Rose steps out running right into me almost falling over and when I go to catch her a shock of electricity goes through us and all I could do as she pulls away walking round me and to her next class is

"How could one girl have so much power over me?"

**Third person POV**

Why won't he ever look at me like that?" I thought to myself as I watch the guy I was so in love with watching the witch walk away from him

"What's wrong with me? Why can't he just love me?" I glare at the Burnett walk away as Dimitri turn and walks to his other class saying "How could one girl have so much power over me?" And that just makes me angrier

"You will pay for taking him away from me" I growl low before leaving the school to put a head to the half breed and get the man I love back

***Well guys what you think? R&R sorry again for it taking so long I'll try to update soon***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell Rose what was that?" I yell in my head as I walk to my next.

All during class I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri and how when he touched me that wave of electricity shot through me and I know from the look on his face he felt it too.

"Hey what's up with you?" Lisa whispers to me I look at her and shrug

"Nothing just a lot on my mind is all" I smile at her to just reassure her I'm alright and not worry, she smiles back and turns toward the teacher I sigh and go back to thinking about what happened in the hall

**~IAC~**

After that boring ass class I make my way outside to my car when this shadow casts over me and I freeze as I smell the scent raising off of him

"Uh hey" he whispers I turn around and there he is all 6'7" Dimitri Belikov the one guy I can't stop thinking about

"Hi" I say looking anywhere but him

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something Friday night?" He asks I look right at him and freak

"He's asking me out? Why?" I think to myself and just as I'm about to say no it comes out

"Yes" oh great I sounded desperate but it was a surprise when he smiled, I was a little taken back from it

"Ok ill pick you up at your house at 7" he says before walking around me to his car I just stand there shocked a little then I realize people I staring at me I glare and yell

"What the hell are all you looking at" they flinch and scurry along while I get in my car and drive home

**DPov**

"I can't believe she said yes" I thought as I drive home smiling like a fool, I pull into my house and just as I'm about the enter the door I hear a voice I haven't heard in over 162 years. I remember the day I last saw her

**~Flashback~**

**"You promised me you'd stop!" I yell at her as she sits there acting like her nails are more important then what I'm saying **

**"So? I was hungry and oh that woman looked and smelled so tasty" she smirks at me I shake my head, I hear her move towards me putting her hands on my chest like she always did, I remember I time where that touch brought me love and comfort now it just brings pain and heartache **

**"Come and hunt with me Dimitri, stop acting like you don't want to taste it" she whispers begging me I pull her hands away **

**"At one point" I said looking into her marble green eyes "that I loved you to no end that I thought we could be together forever but now that I see, you just wanted a play thing to keep you company" I say "I can't love someone like you not ever" the way her eyes shine with anger just proves she didn't like what I was saying **

**"You will regret this Dimitri, count on that much" she growls pulling her hands free of me and disappearing and I did regret it, when she left she turned every one of my family members and turn them on the town killing everyone and almost themselves.**

**I hated what I did but it needed to be done.**

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hello Dimitri" she say and I turn around to see Lexi Martin well to be more specific Lexi Belikov my ex wife **(Oooh you guys didn't see that one coming)** as elegant as ever but not beautiful like I once thought, until I met Rose Hathaway.

"Why are you hear Lexi" I growl standing there looking at the woman who took my family and turned them into something I didn't want them to be and destroyed my home and my friends.

"Why, can't I see my husband" she purrs coming up to me

"I am no longer your husband remember? You did that yourself now leave me alone and this town or I won't hesitate to rip you to piece like I should have done when you went on that killing spree" I say glaring right into her eyes showing her I was not kidding

She just laughs and backs away

"I won't leave Dimitri I will make you mine again and if I have to kill that, that thing I will" she threatens and I knew she was talking about Rose, I follow her and growled

"If you ever go near her ill make your death painful" she laughs

"Oh don't worry when I'm done telling her all about your dirty little secrets shed want to never allow you near her or her town, I bet you don't even know what she is?" She whisper I close my eyes and shake my head

"Leave us alone" I whisper before heading inside not in the mood anymore to listen to her.

**Lexi's Pov**

I smile to myself as I watch him go in

"You will be mine again" I whisper turning and leaving to the house I am currently living in getting ready to let that little freak have what's coming to her, no one messes with a vampire and her mate "even if that mate says he doesn't love you anymore?" My head whispers I growl and ignore it and I know the perfect person to help me with my plan. I walk to my closet and pull out the girl that I know for a fact hate Rose Hathaway, she screams and tries to get free I laugh and un-tape her mouth

"Oh shut up!" I yell and she goes quiet

"I'm not here to hurt you, I need your help" I smile

"Alright I'm listening" she says

"You need to make sure that Rose thinks Dimitri is two-timing her understand Tasha?" She smirks and nods

"Oh I can surely do that" I smile and let her go, she leaves and I find a way to get her alone make her feel small and to tell her all about her 'prince charming'

***well there you guys go two chapters :) hope you guys enjoyed them please R&R tell me about you think about Lexi and the whole she use to be Dimitri's wife, well that's it***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**RosePov**

Well the rest of the week went by pretty fast and no later it was Thursday the day just before my date with Dimitri. I ended up telling Lisa and the guys, Lisa and Eddie were happy from what I could read and well Mason was hurt but I did inform him from the beginning that I only thought of him as a brother, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he had red in his aura and he didn't talk to me the rest of the day. Anyway Lisa is taking me shopping for tomorrow, which I don't know what for all we are doing is going shopping

"Rosemarie Anya Hathaway Mazur you get your butt out of bed" she yells as she pulls all my blankets off of me I shiver and get up my hands glowing

"Don't do that" I whisper as I calm myself

"Sorry I forgot" she says smiling, I smile back shaking my head, ever since we were kids she was never scared of me. Like the rest

"Ok let me get dressed and we will go" she nods and heads downstairs and I go into the bathroom.

Ever since I could remember I've had these powers. I could control all of the five elements and well I could see things and hear things not many normal teenagers can it's a little scary really, well my parents thought I was something different so they did tests on me as a baby and well I found out that I'm a witch, vampire, werewolf, angel and demon and human all rolled into one. Yeah I know how can that be they don't excise but I guess not all what anyone really sees

"Hurry Rose, we're late!" Lisa shouts from downstairs I quickly get ready and head down

"Finally I thought you'd be up there forever" she complains, I just smile and grab my jacket heading out behind her

**~IAC~**

After we had gotten to the mall we went through the whole Mall making me try on so many different clothes, if I hadn't stopped her I think she'd bought the entire mall. I was happy when we finally got to leave; she dropped me off at home right before I got a text

**"So I can't wait for our date tomorrow, remember to wear something nice**

**-D"**

I smiled texting him back as I got something to eat mom and dad were at work still so I had to cook something

**"I will but how about you just tell me where we are going, it helps a lot**

**-R"**

**"Haha no way Roza it's a surprise**

**-D"**

**Roza?** I thought to myself or so I thought I guess I texted it instead and this is what he wrote back

**"I'll tell you tomorrow what that means **

**-D"**

I just laughed and let it go, I went to bed that day early with butterflies in my stomach

**DPov**

The week went by really slow after I asked Rose on a date, maybe it was because I was so nervous. My family started to see a change in me after that and my little sister Victoria wouldn't stop asking what was wrong until I finally told her if I hadn't covered her mouth she'd have made me deaf from how loud she was screaming. It was finally Thursday a day before I go on a date with my Roza,

**"Wait what? When did I start calling her mine?"** I thought to myself I just shook it off as I started planning our date, I was a little nervous to see if she'd like it I really hoped she did. I sighed looking at my phone for the hundredth time finally grabbing it and texting her

**"So I can't wait for our date tomorrow, remember to wear something nice**

**-D"**

In less than a minute after I texted she texted back and I had to laugh, we texted for a few more minutes but I needed to go back to planning and I couldn't explain why I called her Roza now tomorrow will have to explain to her what it means great.

**~IAC~ **

After I was done planning I climbed into bed and fell asleep waiting nervously for tomorrow

***Hey guys so so sorry it took me forever to get this updated but I had Christmas and New Years and all I hope your holidays went well R&R please **

**Thanks bunches and sorry again for the long wait the next one is the big date Aaaaahhhhh i'll make it good promise :)***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**RosePov**

**(Okay I want to thank all you guys for the reviews and what not, I will try to keep it...understandable I guess. Anyway just wanted to say thank you and this is chapter 8 I tried my best to fix all the mistakes I made I read over it like 50 times just to make sure, anyhow hope you guys like it please R&R thanks again)**

I couldn't stop pacing, after Lissa helped me get ready, I was wearing a purple dress with black flats and my hair was up in a messy bun. I was so nervous that I'd mess it up the date and my eyes would change and all and...

"Ok your making me sick sit down" Lissa says from the couch I sigh and take a seat remembering this morning as she helped me get ready

**~Flashback~**

**"Wake up Rose you've been sleeping all day we need to get your ready for your date tonight" Lissa says as she opens my curtains I groan and hide under the blankets, she just pulls them off and pushes me off the bed **

**"Okay, okay I'm awake" I standing fixing myself, she tells me to get into the shower and she'll get everything else ready, I salute her and laugh as she tries to throw a pillow at me. **

**After a nice long needed shower I got out and she got busy getting me ready for my date and that's when the nervous took toll I couldn't sit still and it was getting Lissa mad but sooner or later we she had me ready and I had half an hour to spare **

**~End Flashback~**

I heard the bell ring and that's when I worried like hell, Lissa got up to answer it and it was Dimitri I could hear him from here

"Uh hi Lissa is Rose here?" He asks and from the sound of his voice he was as nervous as I felt

"Yeah she's right in here, I'll go get her" I hear her footsteps coming back, she hands me my jacket and whispers good luck before pushing me into the hall that leads to the front door and what I saw made my heart skip a beat as I stared at him, he was wearing a tux and he had one red tulip in his hand a shy smirk on his lips as he looked at me and from the way his eyes popped out he liked what I saw.

"Like what you see comrade" I say sarcastically trying to get out of my haze.

He shakes his head handing me the tulip

"You look beautiful I hope you like the flower" he say smiling down at me, I nod softly smelling the beautiful flower, he holds his arm out for me and I take it praying that tonight will go well

**~IAC~**

We went to this really fancy restaurant and from what I could tell it was really expensive and because I well drank some blood before going out, I wasn't really hungry. But I had to pretend so he wouldn't suspect anything

"So how was your morning?" He asks as he looks over the menu before looking up at me I shrug softly

"It was alright and yours?" I ask looking up at him and when I do he has this look on his face it was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking.

"It was ok, saw a movie with my little sister" and that's when it hit off, we talked about our families and friends, him. All his moving around and everything all the things he's seen and all the places he's been it was amazing.

**DPov**

I couldn't believe it, I was in the most beautiful restaurant with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, we talked about everything I even told her about the death of my friend Ivan and the way she put her hand on mine I knew she felt sorry for me but when she touched me it sent electricity through me and I know she felt it too, I could see it in her eyes. We talked about everything, something's I wouldn't talk about to anyone other than I'm a vampire and I had a wife. I felt comfortable around her and it was so new to me that I was afraid that if she ever found out what I was or that my ex would get to her she'd want nothing to do with me and in the little tine knowing her I was scared of losing her, I think I am falling in love with Rose Hathaway.

**~IAC~**

After a nice meal and good company I took her home and kissed her cheek, I didn't want to move too fast but from the way her face looked she was a little disappointed that I kissed her cheek and not her lips. All I did was just smile whispering a goodnight and walk back to my car after I made sure she was safely inside, that night I slept waiting for Monday because I know I'll see her and her smiling beautiful face again.

**Lexi MartinPov **

**(Most of you might forget but remember this is Dimitri's ex wife)**

"I can't believe it!" I thought to myself as I paced around in my house as I relived the night in my head. The way my husband is falling for that mix breed whore (sorry for language). I grabbed the first thing I could and I threw it and it felt so good, I did it again and again when I was done my house was a mess but I didn't care I needed to act fast before I lose him forever and I can't let that happen not now not ever. He's mine and I won't let some slut come in and ruin everything

"Wow what happened here?" I hear Tasha say as she steps in I look up at her.

"What did you find out?" I say as I look around sighing knowing I'll have to clean this up.

"Well that she is home and she's alone her parents are out again, working and all" she says glancing around

"They just finished their date not long ago" I nod slowly starting to clean up my house.

"Okay good, Monday when school starts again get him alone and I'll get one of the guys to bring her to where you are and I want you to kiss him and make her believe he's a two timer got it?" I say looking at her, she nods softly.

"Ok good now get out" she quickly leaves and I begin working on a plan to get my husband back and away from this town and to kill Rose Hathaway.

***wow so much drama, well hope you guys like it I'll update soon please R&R thanks again :)***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

All I remember is running and the emotion in me I couldn't take it, I didn't want to take it. I remember seeing him standing there next to her and than my eye sight went red and now I'm here looking at my reflection in the water thinking how I got to this, I have turned into a wolf since I found out I could. I couldn't go back there not after today...

**~Flashback (2hours ago)~**  
**I couldn't believe I had the best weekend ever, got to spend more time with Dimitri, I swear I could talk to him and kiss him forever. I thought to myself as I got ready for school knowing full well I don't get up at 6am so it was a big deal. **  
**"Rose, you better be up I'm off to work" my mother says from downstairs I just roll my eyes and tell back**  
**"Yeah I am, just go already" I hear her sigh and the front door opening and closing, yes I know I shouldn't be mean but I just didn't want to go down there and have her asking me all these question. **

**~I.A.C~**

**"Oh wow is the Rose Hathaway up before 6:30" Lissa says as she walks into the kitchen, as I'm having my two donuts and coffee I just smile and stuff the rest of the donut in my mouth**  
**"Come on princess lets go before we're late" I say pulling Lissa out of my house, now those words I'd never say but I really wanted to see Dimitri before class started**  
**"Wow you must really want to see Dimitri" Lissa says as we climb into her car driving off to school. **

**~I.A.C~**

**Now after along drive with Lissa going on and on about her weekend with sparky I just couldn't listen anymore so I tuned her out for a bit, well until she hit me yelling at me to pay attention than I really had to. But just as I am about to comment on something she said, I see the school and I just couldn't sit still**  
**"Woh there cowgirl" Lissa says as I practically leap out of the car before it even stops, I went to Adrian, Dimitri's friend. I had asked him if he's seen Dimitri and just the way he looked at me have me the creeps and I'm Rose Hathaway I never get the creeps, he nods and tells me to follow him and now what I saw just I couldn't believe it at first. Adrian took me around back and there he was...with Tasha and he had her up against the wall and they where full blown making out now I froze right there and my heart broke I didn't want to believe it, I thought I was dreaming looking at this. I must have made a sound because they both broke apart and when Dimitri seen it was me standing there he had this look of guilt and-and something else I couldn't explain but I didn't stay long to find out. I was so angry I ran into the woods that where just by St. Vladimir's and that's when I shifted and I kept running. **

**~End Of Flashback~**

Now I lay here in my wolf form looking at the water at my reflection thinking  
**_"how did you let him under your skin"_** I've been so careful all this time and than he come into my life and ruins everything.  
"Hey there" I hear someone say I look behind me and I see my group of friends they all have this sad smile on there face and Christian is with them that's when I loose it, I growl and start towards him, he backs up but Lissa gets in my way.  
"Rosemarie Anya Hathaway-Mazur you will not hurt my boyfriend!" She screams at me I growl and back off.  
"Now Rose please try and shift back" Mason says trying to calm me down, knowing full well that's the only way I can shift back to human but every time I try I see them and than I don't see anymore.  
"I know your angry, but you need to calm down so you can shift back." Eddie says, I finally was appeal to shift back. I look at my friends they all smile and Mason gives me his jacket to cover up.  
"Sorry for almost killing you" I apologize to Christian knowing full well if I didn't Lissa would have my head. We talked for a little longer wasting a whole day of school but I didn't care and neither did they, we all went our separate ways after that. I was dropped off by Lissa and when I got back I see none other than Dimitri sitting on my front porch I growl low trying to stay calm so I don't shift in front of him.  
"What do you want" I say with so much venom I could put into my voice, I see it work he flinched.  
"I wanted to apologize and explain what happened" he says stepping closer to me I take a step back.  
"No I want to be left alone from you and your girlfriend!"  
Before he could say anything else I ran into the house slamming the door in his face, running up to my room, crawling into bed and cried for the first time in 8 years.

**Dpov**

I watched as the girl I loved slam her front door in my face and it broke my heart went I heard her crying, all I wanted to do was just take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. I hate this day it all went wrong right from AM to PM

**~Flashback (This morning)~**

**I couldn't wait to see her, having to spend all weekend with her was complete bliss. I told her almost everything about me and she didn't judge and I didn't judge her. I haven't been this happy since well I can't really remember. As I was coming down for breakfast my mother cooking, my little sister came walking in smiles at me and mouths **  
**"Your in love" I growl low throwing a cloth at her she laughs and we have breakfast together. I quickly kiss my mother and tussle my sister's hair before leaving to go to school. **

**~I.A.C~ **

**As I pull into the parking lot I see Tasha and her group of friends laughing and what not. I get out and none other than Adrian comes up to me, we talk for a bit before Tasha comes over and starts talking to us. **  
**"Hey Dimitri can you come help me with something?" She asks, and being the gentleman I am, I said yes. Following her out the back of the school she grabs onto me and kisses me and as I'm trying to push her off of me, I shove her into the wall and she kisses me more I couldn't get her off of me. Just as in about to pull away I hear something and we pull away and what I see broke my heart, there she was my Roza and the look in her eyes. Betrayal, heartache I couldn't take it and just as I'm about to explain she takes off, I look over at Tasha and see this smug smile on her face I scream "YOU SLUT", now I've never said that to anyone but it needed to be said. I run after her but she runs into the forest, I follow and what I say, changed everything. She shifted into a wolf, I just stood there not saying anything as the girl I love runs deeper into the woods. Mason and the rest of her friends walk past me shoving me, Mason turns around letting the others go ahead of him, he glares saying "You will pay for this Belikov, Your a dead man." **  
** I stood there looking at them leaving, and I didn't blame Mason at all, I would kill me too.**

**~End of Flashback~**

The day went slowly after that, I sat in class, how when she got back I'd explain everything, but she never came back. No one has seen from her or her friends and I really started to get worried, what if a hunter got her and her friends...or worse, a vampire found them and I couldn't think of that not now. By the end of the day I went to her place, no one was home so I sat there waiting for her. I sat there for hours and finally I got her scent I looked up and there she is, I quickly stand and when I saw her; she was angry.  
"What do you want" she says and she put so much venom in her words that it made me flinch.  
"I want to apologize ad explain what happened today" I say trying to reach for her. She backs away.  
"No I want to be left alone by you and your girlfriend!"  
I watched the girl I love slam her front door in my face. I drove home, going to my room and lay down in bed crying for the first time since I was 14 when I beat my dad.

**Lexiprov**

I laugh as I watch my plan finally set in place, you will be mine again Dimitri Belikov and your "Roza" will be dead and we will finally have our happy ending.

***guess what my kittens hahaha I'm back! Sorry for the long wait guys my finals are tomorrow aaah :( and I still have to hand stuff in but this story came into my mind and I just needed to write. Well I hope you guys liked it R&R please really like to hear my fans, been having a hard time lately :( but anyway hope you all had a good easter **  
**Please please read and review **  
**Xoxo**  
**KellyChristene***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**LexiPOV**

Its finally the day, I smiled as I put the final touches on the cake I was making for the Belikov dinner that I found out that they were having.

"So do you need any help?" I hear Tasha asking from behind me, I know she just wants Dimika to herself but over my dead body...Ha-ha I guess I am dead.

"No go away!" I growl looking at her from over my shoulder she quickly nods and very fast leaves the house I am currently living in. I can't wait to have Dimitri back on my arm.

**DPOV**

I can't believe it! She's a werewolf? How could I not smell it, she always smelled like roses but a werewolf, why? I sit on the edge of my bed sighing softly trying to figure all this out but I couldn't, how was I supposed to tell my family this? It's huge

"Yeah it is huge but if you don't tell them they will find out sooner or later right?" I jump in surprise as my little sister comes out from behind the hidden door in my room. I growl

"How do you know about Rose?" She smiles throwing a file onto my bed

"Find out for yourself" she walks out the front door I look at the file telling myself that it was wrong but I just couldn't stop looking at the file wondering what other secrets Roza is keeping from me. I pick my phone up again and made a deal with myself, if she picks up I'll ask her but if she doesn't than...I'll read her file.

"You know who this is, you know what to do" after hearing her voicemail for the hundredth time I sighed and hang up, looking at the file sitting next to me.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov! You better be ready for our dinner tonight" I hear my mother yell from the other side of my door I quickly put the file into my bed side drawer.

"Yes mama I am almost done" I yell back as I quickly go into the bathroom and start getting ready for the dinner we have for having a new place to live, I just hope Roza will be here tonight...

**RPOV**

"I can't go!" I scream at my mother as she's looking through my closet finding a dress she bought for me when the Belikov invitation for their dinner came into the mail.

"Why not? I thought you'd be excited to see Dimitri?" She asks as she finally finds it and I growl low as she found where I hide it.

"I told you, he cheated on me and I just can't see him" I look down and sigh stopping the tears that are trying to fall.

"Look I am sorry about that Rose but I've been waiting for this dinner all week and you're father and I going alone, what would everyone be thinking?" She asks looking at me and when I am about to comment I hear the front door open sighing

"I have no choice now" I whisper as I walk to my door opening it and Lissa comes storming into the room holding everything a beauty salon has. I see my father coming out all dressed up

"Baba you can't make them take me please?" I beg he just chuckles

"Kizm if I am going than you are" he points out I growl rolling my eyes he smiles kissing my forehead

"Don't worry it should be fun" he says before walking down the stairs

**~I.A.C~**

After hours of Lissa making me and I quote "Show Dimitri what he is missing out" I was finally ready for a long night of pain and seeing him and Tasha together. I look at myself in the mirror as I am wearing a long blood red dress that shows my curves in all the right places, my hair is up into a messy bun a few strands escaping here and there I smile at myself in the mirror and keep saying under my breath

"You can do this" I walk down the stairs as we are all ready to leave for the biggest "party" this town has ever seen.

**DPOV**

My family and I are all at the door greeting the guests as they all start to arrive.

"Did you read it?" My sister asks I just shake my head as I feel my older sister grab onto my forearm squeezing extremely hard, I look down at her confused she didn't look back at me and I was about to ask her what's wrong until I hear the voice.

"Aah isn't this lovely the Belikov annual dinner they have ever time they move into a new town" I quickly look at the one women that ruined everything in my life since I met her

"I thought you left town, like I told you!?" I whisper shout pulling her to the side so my family wouldn't rip her to shreds in front of our guests

"I told you Dimika you will never get rid of me" she smiles sweetly before walking to the front door walking in and right past my family they look at me shock written all over their faces than it slowly turns into anger.

"What the hell is she doing here Dimitri?" My sister Karoline comes towards me I shake my head looking down.

"I don't know" she hugs me whispering

"Let's just enjoy this night, and try to ignore her" I nod and we go back to greeting our guest.

**~I.A.C~**

I was really starting to think she wasn't going to show but then there she was and she looked amazing I think my jaw dropped when I saw her, she was with her friends and family.

"Aah the Mazur family" my mother greets them along with all the rest of the families that arrived with them.

"This is such a lovely house" Roza's mother says smiling. I didn't really look at anyone else but Roza, she just wouldn't look at me after we greet them into our home I go to grab at Rose but the red head stops me shaking my head glaring at me before going in with Rose I growl low following in after my family shutting the door seeing as everyone in town made it tonight.

**LexiPOV**

I could not believe that whore is here. She was supposed to be home not here, she's going to ruin everything I worked for. After dinner they all went into the ball room to have a dance, I knew he was going to ask that mixed breed whore but I quickly stepped in front of him smiling sweetly

"Dance with me Dimika?" I say taking his hand, I felt him pull away but he stopped looking over my shoulder I follow his gaze and see that Adrian asking Rose to dance and she hesitates before agreeing and that's when he decided to dance with me

"This is nice" I whisper as I look up at him smiling "I miss dancing with you, do you remember? How we would dance in the moon light?" He looks back at me nodding

"Yes I do" he whispers as we keep dancing.

"Dimitri, nice party" Adrian says as he comes towards me and Dimitri

"Yes Dimitri it is a really great party" Rose says towards him smiling than looks back at Adrian whispers something to him, he laughs nodding and I feel Dimitri stiffen he watches as they dance off.

"Don't worry about them Dimika you have me now" he looks down at me shakes his head and walks away whispering softly

"I will never want to be with you again"

I stare at his retreating body disappearing through the crowd.

_***Mwuhahaha :D, Here You Are Again. Sorry It Took SOOOO Long To Post This But Grad Came Up…I Am A Graduate yay! Lol But Here You Are My Little Lovelies **_____

_**Have a great and awesome week guys**_

_**Please Please Please R&R and bring more followers ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

I can't believe I'm at this party dancing with Adrian Ivashkov and from what I could read off of Dimitri's aura he's really jealous which I can't see why, he was just dancing with that other girl, who by the way wasn't Tasha. I guess he just cheats on every girl.

"So little mixed breed why in the world did you agree to dance with me?" I look at him in shock and surprise wondering on how he found out what I am, I go to pull away but he tightens his grip

"Don't even think about it, you see the reason why I know what you are is because I can tell" he says looking towards my friends than looking back at me.

"How?" I whisper as I look for his aura but I can't find one, how in the world did I not see that?

"Well it all started when I died" he whispers back and I stiffen he laughs softly

"Do not worry little mixed breed I will not tell anyone about you're secret I'm just happy I found someone half like me" he smiles before telling all about how he died and what he turned into while he was dead at first I thought it was a Vampire but it was an Angel that allowed him to come back something to do with his mom being half Angel or whatever. After he told me everything about him I could just loosen up and have fun with him, it felt nice to have someone that was kind of like me. I didn't realize at the time that we were making our way over to were Dimitri and that girl where dancing.

"Nice party Dimitri" Adrian says smiling.

"Yes this is a nice party" I say back trying to be polite but I just couldn't take it anymore so I whisper to Adrian about the girl Dimitri is dancing with.

"She looks like something Lissa's dog would barf up" he laughs softly nodding in agreement before dancing me off.

"May I have this dance?" Mason asks coming up as a new song starts up, Adrian nods stepping back bowing softly.

"Thank you for the lovely dance and laughs" he jokes as he pats Mason on the shoulder and walking off. Mason looks at me funny I just shrug and laugh as we begin to dance.

"So you going to tell me what that was all about" I shake my head

"Sorry Mase but this one I can't tell you" he just looks at me and nods

**~I.A.C~**

After a long night of dancing and having fun we are finally on our way home and I couldn't be anymore happy

"Crap, I forgot my purse, you guys go on I'll catch up to you" they all nod and make their way to the vehicles, getting in and driving home.

"Well what do you suspect?" I hear voice come from the other room as I enter the ball room.

"Look Karo I hate it more than you think but how can I keep her away from my family and Roza!" I hear Dimitri yelling/whispering, I stop when I hear my name and listen more closely.

"Dimitri, I know you love her but she hasn't even been around and I doubt she will every come back, especially after tonight, after seeing you and that wrench together" I hear his older sister say, I didn't realise I was leaning up against a table that was full of dirty dishes and once I out to much weight onto it, it all went down I jumped back quickly grabbed my purse and used my Vampire speed to get the hell out of there.

Just as I was making my way to my car a black bag filled with vervain was pulled over my head and just as I was about to start screaming from the burn a needle was put into my neck and everything went black.

**UNKNOWNPOV**

I had her, finally in my arms, she was passed out but I finally had her and no one not even that worthless vampire and is stuck up family can take her away from me..Not again.

**DPOV **

"Who was it?" my sister Karoline asks from behind me I just shrug and shut the door back up sighing and rubbing my temples.

"Look Karo, I don't know what to do anymore. It's either kill her or move but we can't not until I make sure she is safe, I can't leave her she's my everything" I whisper taking a seat on the couch that was in the room we are currently in.

"I know little brother but we can't stay in a town that has the same women who turned all of us and made our lives living hell" she says coming towards me kneeling in front of me sighing, I just nod

"I will think of something but moving will be our last resort" she nods and stands up

"Get some sleep little brother, I will see you in the morning" I just nod and put my face in my hands as I hear my sister leave the room, I get back up and make my way over to the window, that's when I saw Roza's car still sitting in our drive way. I make my way downstairs towards the car and what I saw made my heart sink, I see her purse, cell phone and keys laying on the ground beside the car I pick them up looking around trying to look for her in the dark.

**LEXIPOV**

"I can't believe he rejected me again!" I scream to the air as I start to wreck my house throwing everything I touched breaking it in the process.

"I will have you back Dimitri if it's the last thing I do!" I scream as I throw a dish at the mirror

_***Wow O_o, who's the mystery person? What was he talking about uh? Lol well here you are my little pretties, hope you enjoyed it, please please R&R would really like for you guys to tell me your thoughts on my characters and story **____** Well have a good week work hard at either school or work lol have a good one my pretties***_


End file.
